Lorcian Kobayashi
Info Name: Lorcian Kouyou Position: Lieutenant Division 12 Sex: Female Height: 5"4 Hair: Pinkish red colour, long straight Eye Color: Green with greyish blue tints 'Description' Looks Description: Lorcian has a slender but curvy body type with average size bust (B), she has naturally lush lips and her eyes draw people in, She cured herself when she and Sumiko were kidnapped by Ulquiorra and Starrk. She has several tattoos although they aren't normally visible. Her fashion sense is a little odd, just like the norm in squad 12, though she wears a pink ribbon and a green sash. She often uses her looks to trick others into becoming test subjects. Reiryoku Color: Bright toxic green Personality: Bipolar like, can be a nice sweet girl one moment, then turn creepy the next. Has a strange obsession with baking, which she uses to the squads advantage. **Huge** flirt when drunk, though prefers to light up a silly smoke. You know shes up to something when she bursts out in her trademark creepy grin! Hobbys/Interests: Enjoys spending time with her cat and chemistry equipment, and of course baking treats for squad 12 to test with. 'Stats' Specialization: Tactition Stats: 160 +20 Reiryoku Boost ATK: 60 DEF: 40 REI: 80 Skills: 35 ZAN: 11 HAK: 1 HHO: 14 KID: 9 Perk: Reiryoku Boost 'Zanpakuto' Name: Dakuso (Toxin) Passive: Toxic reiatsu cloak - works like an extension of her body. Release: Infect Dakuso Shikai: Blade itself barely changes, becomes sharper, and has a slight green aura about it. Direct hits from the blade cause target to be infected. Note: the green aura and the liquid gas are created with my reiatsu, and can be controlled on a molecular scale so antidotes are only useful if i allow them to be Shikai Ability: '-Doku-heki '(Poison Burst) Similar to Doku-kumo although it is fired out of the zan towards the enemy as a large projectile ball, upon contact with target it begins to tear and rip at flesh due to its speed, infecting the target almost instantly on impact this way. (Tricky to use due to being fairly easily avoidable and defence resistance, would have a hard time getting through a high ranking espada's heirro, if it could at all) '-Doku-ken '(Poison Blades) Fires small blades made out of gas at the target, absorbs itself into the targets blood on successful hit causing same end effect of Doku-kumo 'Bankai' Bankai Yuudoku Zetsumei (Toxic Death) * Lorcian no longer has access to her Shikai abilities. (With the exception of the passive reiatsu cloak) * Her toxin in Bankai is no longer a paralytic, it now is acidic and burns through anything it touches (Think Alien blood, it isn't a fast process though, it takes time to corrode what it is touching, does not work in shield mode, due to it hardening.) * Her toxin is now now more liquid than gas (Think treacle but more versatile when pumped with rei), It surrounds her in a similar way but stays towards her feet, when needed it moves around her and causes a shield, hardening temporarily (Sorta like how Garaa's sand shields him). * Yuudoku-se (Toxic Torrent) - Upon swinging the axe she can generate a toxic wave that sweeps across in a cone in front of her. * Setsuna-zetsumei (instant Death) - She slashes her axe downwards and unleashes a sonic speed jet black slash similar to getsuga tenshou, A direct hit from this causes immense damage only someone at lieutenant class or above could block. A glancing hit to anyone would cause great damage though only maim not kill. NB: This is a last resort ability due to its destructive power is dangerous to use it could harm allies or innocents in use, It also takes a great toll on Lorcian, it uses up a lot of REI and takes some time to recharge, its likely she would only be able to use it once per fight Weakness: Water based abilities have the ability to wash away to liquid gas, although it depends on the ability, sometimes it can mix and turn into a full liquid, although this is rare. Ice based abilities freeze the liquid gas rendering it pretty useless. Wind based abilities can sometimes blow the gas away, although they must be fairly strong as the gas is very thick and dense. Close range. Story Lorcian was discovered and placed in the Academy when whe was young, She left her older brother relucantly in Rukongai and trained hard. When she passed the Academy she joined Division 12, during her time as an unseated officer she helped with experiments. One experiment went wrong and she was caught in the crossfire, her entire body becoming mutated, it was at this point she discovered her Shikai, and her Zan's name, Dakuso. Now having to wear a respirator to breathe she carried on best she could, training to use her new ability in her spare time. Eventually she moved up the ranks and became 4th seat, by this point she had become close to 3rd seat Sumiko Hadshi, they were like sisters and Sumiko would look out for Lorcian when she got herself into trouble. After Urahara was found to be a traitor she was moved to Lieutenant Rank, Sumiko becoming the Captain. By this point Lorcian was close to achieving her Bankai, after training with Dakuso. (Bankai story to come) During the invasion of the Parasite Hollow Lorcian and Sumiko were kidnapped by Ulquiorra and Starrk and taken to Las Noches. Upon arrival they were seprerated and Lorcian was taken to Ulquiorra's quarters. When she found a chance she escaped and ran encoutering a few arrancar on the way. Eventually she ran into Division 13 Captain Hinata Matsuo, who was attenpting to negotiate her and Sumiko's return to Seireitei. Shortly after Ulquiorra showed up and took Lorcian away again, stopping to get Sumiko on the way to the garden. Upon reashing the gardens Sumiko and Lorcian went to work examining the flowers and collecting samples, until Lorcian discovered the plant used in the experiment all those years ago. Sumiko found logs and data about the plant in the databases and found out how to cure Lorcian of her mutation. They replicated the experiment in Las Noches and cured Lorcian of the mutation, but it caused her a great deal of pain, and so Ulquiorra was forced to return them to Seireitei so she could be healed fully. (need to alter to include some other things)